El Reino en la Oscuridad (título provisional)
by Italy-Miu
Summary: Un imperó gobernado por un vampiro , héroe y elegidos liberando una batalla una profecia "200 años para tu final" sólo la voluntad humana podrá vencer...Lograran triunfar o serán sometidos por toda la eternidad?...


Hola!, bueno limpiando mi bello cuarto encontre esta historia que escribi hace años para un concurso en mi escula xD mas o menos hace 8 años atras :v claro los nombre los cambie a mis perosnajes favoritos :) y espero que les guste! No se cuanyos cap seran ya que luego de repasar la historia hice uno que otro arreglo , esta historia ya tiene un final y no creo cbiarlo porque me gusto su final xD pasi que tratare de hacerlo en la misma camtidad de cap que hice en mi historia original, y no digo nada mas...leanlo!..

Este es un mundo gobernado por un Reyes, el una nación alejada un reino entró en guerra, salieron victoriosos pero no todo fue perfecto el nuevo rey elegido guardó un secreto bajo sus pies, uno que terminaría con la vida de su reino, y acabando tal vez con el mundo entero...

Daiw un vampiro cruel escapa de su mundo y habré un portal al mundo humano, se convierte en el gobernante del Rey de una nación y tras un pacto con el primer rey de esa nación al ayudarle a ganar la guerra el se convierte en un Rey oscuro para los de la familia real el cual lo guarda como secreto. Sometiéndose a las órdenes de Daiw

400 años desde que llegó al mundo humano han pasado, una nueva generación de héroes tienen su destino marcado y una profecia por cumplirse, "a partir de ahora 200 años para tu final" eso fue dicho por el oráculo del reino.

Y así los que forjaran su final empezaron con su destino...

Kushina: oye crees que escribir de vampiros y fantasmas le ayudan a tu vida en el reino, por no también resaltar tus libros eróticos.

Minato: Oye, Oye..! Yo tengo que distraerme de muchas obligaciones como el príncipe heredero, sabes lo difícil que es?,

Kushina: sólo eres un libinidoso que va por el mundo acosando mujeres, para sus libros, si fueras un príncipe de verdad te comportarías como tal

Minato: *cof cof* Y bueno...terminaste de hurgar en la librería o aún no? *en un todo de molestia*

Kushina: bueno, esta bien por hoy *en tono de burla* escuchare tu historia , pero si no es buena , te golpeare hasta que me canse, entendiste príncipe libinidoso?.

Minato: pero que..?, olvidado!...ccomencemos, mujer!

Kushina: *jalo una silla y se sentó frente a Gwang*

Minato: esto comienza cuando antiguamente se escuchaban rumores del "hombre de la media noche"

Uno que salía cuando daba la luna y tomaba a las mujeres más hermosas del palacio...

En otro lado

Mikoto: Sólo dejame sola! , no aceptaré tal cosa!, no me casarse con ese hombre sabes que mi libertad esto todo para mi!, basta con esa absurda idea, LARGO!

Fugaku: escucha! Por dios será peor si te opones! No puedes ...es lo mejor..

Mikoto: No, como puedes decir eso, tu y yo...Nosotros... Tu sabes, que te amo, no puedo hacerlo!

Fugaku: mi condición no es la mejor pero sabes que eres lo más valioso que tengo! No puedo darte nada ni ofrecerte una vida tranquila y ccomoda...

Mikoto: acaso te la estoy pidiendo?, sólo quiero estar a tu lado para siempre..

Fugaku: sabes que el para siempre no existe para mi! No hay manera de ...no puedes quedarte conmigo.

Mikoto: tú, no puedo creer que seaa tú el que me aleje , estas mal, mi amor es sincero incluso si muero mañana o en horas... Sería feliz de estar a tu lado, pero veo que tú no...eres un cobarde. Tu amor es mentira! *se va corriendo*

Fugaku: No quiero perderte, al menos así se que ...vives *susurro para si mismo*

De regreso al palacio

Kushina: ...eres un demente! Cínico!, pervertido! ...TÚ!

Minato: Oye...deja esa silla...yo no...es decir, no pensé que te molestara tanto, lo siento!..

Kushina: no pensaste?..*mirada asesina* por una vez cuenta una historia sería al menos *molesta*

Minato: bien, olvidemos eso...como van las cosas con tu hermana?

Kushina: ella no quiere aceptar ese compromiso, esta...

Minato: enamorada!, la vi con con Jae en la colina de cerezo *con mirada pícara*

Kushina: Que?! Esa niña!, bueno Jae no es malo para ella pero cuando se lo pregunte dijo que no tenía ninguna relación con mi hermana.

Minato: bueno...talvez eso se deba por causa mi *serio* Él , será una de las personas para mi búsqueda.

Kushina: tú... Aun insistes?... Sabes que esa persona esta mue..

Golpes en la puerta

Fugaku: Señor, pido permiso para entrar?

Minato: pasa, dime que te trae aquí a estas horas?..

Fugaku: *ENTRA* Mi señor, vine a informarle de los movimiento de...*miró a Yoon*

Minato: *siguió con la mirada a Jae* entiendo. esperame en la sala de luna, ve.

*Fugaku se retiró*

Kushina: que fue eso?!..tienes algo que ocul..

Minato: Kushina, se que no te gusta la idea de que yo crea que esta viva, pero se que lo esta! . la necesitó, sin ella nada funcionará...

Kushina: has lo que quieras,*molesta* realmente esperó que no termines mal, como cuando ella desaparecio. *triste*

Minato: *con sus manos hechas puños* Lose, pero esta vez no será así , la encontraré..

Kushina: *con mirada triste* sabes que esperó que tengas razón...

En la Sala de la luna

Fugaku: debería haber tenido más cuidado de hablar delante de la gente, esperó que esa chica, no lo haya malentendido...

Minato: Hola, y bien que tienes para contar?...esperó pistas claras, sabes que es importante.

Fugaku: lose, por eso vine a esta hora, hay informes de que atacó otra vez, pero..

Fue a las doncellas que addicaron para ser princesas herederas.

Minato: se atrevió a eso?, cuantas?

Fugaku: cinco, sin contar a las 2 damas de la corte que las cuidaban...

Minato: Ya esta llegando muy lejos!, no puedo aceptar que mi padre este así, sin hacer nada y encubriendo los hechos de ...

Fugaku: pero, ...no es todo.

Minato: de que hablas?, que más ha hecho? *tono serio*

Fugaku: *con la mirada fija en Gwang* atacó a la reina.

Minato: ESE BASTARDO!, YA LLEGO DEMASIDO LEJOS! NO LO VOY TOLERAR!

Fugaku: no puede hacer nada!, el rey prohibió acercarse a los cuartos de la reina tiene soldados y no deja que ninguna de las doncellas se aceque .

Minato: es su esposa pero ni eso eso le importa?...No lo dejare pasar esta vez, ES MI MADRE! *mientras arrojó una cerámica al suelo la cual estalló en pedazos*

En la casa de Kushina y Mikoto

Ivi: señorita Mikoto, debe abrir la puerta! Su madre se acerca estará en problemas! Por favor!

"Ivi era la sirvienta personal de Mikoto la conoció cuando eran niñas y así se hicieron amigas."

Mikoto: ya te dije que no! Aunque le prendan fuego a mi habitación NO SALDRE!

Ivi: Mikoto!, te estas oyendo?! Tanto es tu capricho por ese hombre?! Eres de clase alta no puedes tenerlo!

Mikoto: No es capricho! ES AMOR! Nadie la comprende!, DIOS QUE DEBO HACER?!

Ivi: *suspiro* Mikoto se que lo amas pero... No podrá ser, lo sabes..aún si te escapas con él...Tu padre los seguirá y te encontrará lo sabes!

Mikoto: si, lo se...pero...entonces es tengo que aceptar mi matrimonio con ese hombre que no es más que un hombre rico que compró una nueva esposa?, porque eso soy! , una nueva para él!, porque yo? Porque no otra?! *entre llanto*

Ivi: escucha, tal vez si..*pero se detuvo al escuchar los pasos de su ama*

Hwa: Mikoto!, más vale que salgas de ahí, sabes que no juego! Si es necesario hacer un castigo para ti! Lo sabes, siempre cumplo!

Mikoto: *entró en pánico al recordar aquella vez que mando a que la ataran y le dirán cinco latigazos*

Hwa: Tú..

Kushina: No te atrevas, *lo dije con tranquilidad* hazlo y sólo entonces conocerás quien soy *alzó la mirada con orgullo hacia su "Madre"*

Hwa: tan insolente!, igual a la pérdida de tu madre...

Kushina: No te dejare que la lastimes como lo hiciste conmigo!, y si,...puede que tengas razón soy igual a mi madre, pero al menos ella era digna,NO UNA PERRA SACADA DEL LUGAR MAS BAJO, incluso entre perros hay clases, y tu eres de la mas baja...

Hwa: NO ME CONECES NIÑA, HARE QUE PAGES ESTA HUMILLACION, RECUERDALO!..*retirándose*

En el palacio - sala real

Rey Min: que te trae aqui?, es por los ataques a las doncellas?

Minato: No, la reina...*el rey miró asombrado y con pánico* solicitó VERLA!

Rey Min: No puedes..*nervioso* ella esta enferma.. Se le prohib...

Minato: Enferma? O muerta?..Rey, se lo que paso, no me invente una historia..

Rey Min: Bien, tus informantes son muy buenos, pero creeme no lograras nada.

Minato: eso cree?, no puedes confiar en tu hijo?, yo seré el futuro rey de esta nación y cambiaré tod..

Rey Min: Rey? Si no puedes somenterte a sus órdenes crees que podrás ser rey? Tienes que hacer el pacto con él primero!, crees poder hacerlo!?...

Minato: el hizo un pacto con usted y no ha cumplido, prometió no tocar a la familia real, pero ataco a la reina! Eso es cumplir un pacto, padre?!

Rey Min: ES UN PACTO PARA PROTEGER A NUESTRA NACION!

Minato: NACIÓN? DIRAS TU CORONA!...TÚ..!

Rey Min: te equívocas ! La nación son los aldeanos! Cuantas vidas perderemos si la guerra entre él y nosotros se desata?!

Minato: y cuantas ya hemos perdido por este pacto?! DIME!

Rey Min: ...pero pretegimos a muchos más... Aun quiero proteger el futuro, a los jóvenes a esos elegidos, los quiero proteger! Hasta ese entonces , sólo hasta entonces... Ellos nos harán libres...*entre sollozos*

Minato: de que hablas?! Libres?! Elegidos?!...que es lo aque ocultas?!

Rey Min: hace muchos años..una profesora dicha por el oráculo "a partir de ahora 200 años para tu final"

Aun no naces aquellos jóvenes pero el oráculo también dijo que primero vendrían los Héroes aquellos que forjarían el camino para los elegidos, uno de ellos eres TÚ!...

Minato:...

Rey Min: no te digo que lo adores como un DIOS, pero soportalo mientras vas forjado con tus propias manos el camino por que que recorrerán eso futuros elegidos... Hasta entonces , trata de ser fuerte!, de luchas sin que seas descubierto, vivir con dos caras...POR ELLOS!

Minato: *el sin duda esta en shock, no había forma de consevir tal cosa!, soportar?! Callar mientras encubre crimen tras crimen de un sujeto que se cree nuestro dueño?, por "ellos"?*

Rey Min: soldados! *1 escolta entró* lleven al príncipe Minato a sus aposentos y vigilen todo la noche...

Mimato! *este levantó la mirada* Lo siento, Gracias y Adiós hijo...*una mirada llena de tristeza se reflejo en sus ojos* acompañenlo.

Los soldados tomaron a Minato que aún esta procesando las últimas palabras por su padre..."Lo siento, Gracias y..."adiós"" "adiós"? Porque?!*la mente del joven príncipe era un caos*

En casa de Kushina y Mikoto

Kushina: Abre! Sabes que no tengo paciencia, abres tú o tumbo ya puerta yo? *seriedad*

Mikoto NO! Voy yo...*acercándose a la puerta* no me regañes! Sabes que todo es por..

Kushina: AMOR...ya lo se! Ahora abre!

Mikoto: *abriendo la puerta* hermana no es por contradecir las ordes sabes que ..

Kushina: lo se, ya te lo dije, pero el no es malo...él es...

Mikoto: No lo defiendas , no porque que sea tu amigo es bueno, sólo me compró! Quiere una nueva esposa sólo para divertirse apesar de que tiene la suya v...*kushina abofeteó a Wool*

Kushina: que sabes tú?!, su esposa esta muerta... Además no es algo que el eligió!

Mikoto: el te importa más que yo?..*en tono de indignación* , si tanto lo quieres porque no eres tú la que se casa con él?,

Kushina: el Rey te escogió a ti, apesar de que la nación no sabe esto y están haciendo un listado de doncellas tu eres la prometida original así que ten eso en mente!

Mikoto: lo ves!, dices que soy la prometida, la futura princesa pero hacen una competencia entre las doncellas para ese puesto, eso quiere decir no sólo me tendrá a mi, sino a otra más!, con esa seríamos 3 , no te parece indigno de un futuro Rey?!

Kushina: eso no es cierto! Ya te dije que no habrá ganadora de ese listado, y su esposa esta muerta, Gwang no es culpable de nada!, el Rey Min lo dispuso así!, así se cumplirá.,

Mikoto: no lo aceptó! No lo hare! Puedes llevarme hasta alli pero no aceptaré casarme con él , NUNCA! PREFIERO MORIR!

Kushina: ...lo haras.., creeme, tú lo haras *lo dijo con desgano*

Kushina salió del cuarto de su hermana y llegando un poco más de media noche aprecio delante del príncipe en la sala de luna...

Minato: que te trae aquí?..tu hermana?... Sabes que no pedi eso,...el rey..*kushina le colocó una mano sobre el hombro*

Kushina: lo se, no estoy en contra, te conozco y no eres malo para mi hermana ...ella sólo...

Minato: esta enamorada...no quiero quitarle esa felicidad!, encontrare una forma de arreglarlo ...

Kushina: no lo necesitas!, ella lo hará, se que la protegerás!...confió en ti.

Minato: No...no podre...no.

, sabes lo que ocurre, es tu hermana y no quiero lastimarla, es como...lastimarte a ti.

Kushina: ...tonto, no hay persona en este mundo tan ingenuo como tú!, te enamoraras de ella, es un encanto cuando la conoces a fondo, ella es..

Minato No, no la quiero!...ya hay alguien que tiene ese lugar en mi.

Kushina: Minato, ella no esta mas aqui. Esta muerta...entiende!

Minato: No habló de ella!, es...*mirándola fijamente* es...es otra persona*desviando la mirada aun lado*

Kushina: ...Quien? De donde la conoces?, no me dijiste nada!

Minato: no puedo decirte quien es...si lo hago algo, la pondré en peligro...

Kushina: entiendo!, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi..*Minato levantó la mirada hacia ella* siempre hemos estado juntos.

Minato: lo se, cuando sea el momento te lo diré.

Kushina: Bien! *con una sonrisa*

Y así paso una semana llena de problemas, lloriqueos y una amistad que sobrepasaba la "amistad"

Minato: oye! Crees que deba escribir sobre ...ya sabes...*con una mirada pícara, baja y subía su dedo señalando a su amiga, oh si! De arriba a abajo*

Kushina: *con el ceño fruncido* eres un libinidoso nunca cambias! TE MATARÉ SI CORROPES A MI HERMANA!

Minato: nunca he quería hacer eso!, a la que quiero corromper es a otra *mirando de reojo a Yoon con una sonrisa burlona* *risas*

Kushina: *en schok* tú... Lo has intentado por años y nunca lo has logrado!, que te hace pensar que caeré?

Minato: Nunca me doy por vencido, Yoon. *su sonrisa se hizo más sincera*

Kushina: entonces,...tendré que ceder un ...poco.

Minato: *volteo a verla sorprendido* es enserio! Al fin?! Este es un gran días!

XD jaja ese minato es todo un loco!, pero diganme les gusto hasta ahora?, es una historia que hice cuando estaba en secundaria para un concurso, pero que creen ...estuve enferma la semana en la que tenía que presentar el guión :v y no pude! :c pero igual, no creó haber ganado nada :/ bueno que es pareció?, dejen sus críticas, o dudas, yo les responderé 7u7...

PD: busca ayudante para la parte del Lemon , no le pagara más que con un gracias y un crédito en los cap :)


End file.
